prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Turning Point 2008
Turning Point 2008 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by the Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) promotion, which took place on November 9, 2008 at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the fourth event under the Turning Point chronology and first event under the name to take place in November. It was originally scheduled to take place in December, but TNA moved the event to November in late-2008, for an unknown reason. Eight professional wrestling matches were featured on the event's card, with three including championships. The main event was a standard wrestling match for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship between the champion, Sting, and the challenger, A.J. Styles, in which Sting retained the championship. Another featured match was Kevin Nash versus Samoa Joe, which Nash won. Kurt Angle defeated Abyss in a Falls Count Anywhere match. The TNA Legends Championship was defended for the first time, as Booker T, who was accompanied by Sharmell, successfully defended the championship against Christian Cage. The professional wrestling section of the Canadian Online Explorer website rated the event a 7 out of 10, which was just above the 2007 event's rating of 6.5. While Phil Allely of The Sun felt the event was "a thoroughly enjoyable show". Production Background On the first day of 2008, TNA updated their official website to publicize the official dates for all of their PPV events to take place later that year.The next installment in the Turning Point chronology was listed as being scheduled for December 14, 2008. The date was later changed to December 21, and the location was announced as being the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. In October 2008, three events were rescheduled. Turning Point was moved to the Genesis event date of November 8, while a Final Resolution event was announced for some time in December. Genesis was later announced to be taking place in Charlotte, North Carolina on January 11, 2009. The song Indestructible by the rock band Disturbed was used as the official theme of the event. The promotional poster for the gathering was released some time prior featuring Mick Foley through PPV providers. Results *Eric Young defeated Consequences Creed and Doug Williams and Hiroshi Tanahashi and Homicide and Jay Lethal and Jimmy Rave and Petey Williams and Sonjay Dutt (w/ SoCal Val) and Volador in a Ten Way X Division Elimination Match Rankings (17:15) :*Volador eliminated Sonjay Dutt (6:50) :*Jimmy Rave eliminated Volador (7:45) :*Doug Williams eliminated Jimmy Rave (8:44) :*Homicide eliminated himself (10:00) :*Petey Williams, Consequences Creed eliminated (12:45) :*Tanahashi eliminated Petey Williams (13:30) :*Jay Lethal eliminated Tanahashi (14:40) :*Eric Young eliminated Doug Williams (15:45) :*Eric Young eliminated Jay Lethal *Roxxi & Taylor Wilde defeated Awesome Kong & Raisha Saeed (9:10) *Rhino defeated Abdul Bashir (8:20) *Beer Money Inc. (James Storm & Robert Roode) (w/ Jacqueline) © defeated The Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (16:30) *Booker T (w/ Sharmell) © defeated Christian Cage to retain the TNA Legends Championship (12:00) *Kurt Angle defeated Abyss in a Falls Count Anywhere Match (17:00) *Kevin Nash defeated Samoa Joe (11:30) *Sting © defeated AJ Styles to retain the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (14:45) See also *Turning Point *List of TNA pay-per-view events External links * Turning Point 2008 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:Turning Point Category:2008 pay-per-view events